


Afternoon, Night and Dawn

by purpleunicorn010101



Category: Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchou Tou
Genre: Aoi surprises, F/M, Fluff, I ship them, Kyouichi is adorable, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, SMUTTY SMUT, Tokyo Majin deserves a little love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleunicorn010101/pseuds/purpleunicorn010101
Summary: Aoi persists on lecturing or attempting to stop Kyouichi's everyday delinquent fights. He ignores her, but what if she did not stop just there?
Relationships: Aoi Misato & Houraiji Kyouichi
Kudos: 1





	Afternoon, Night and Dawn

Afternoon, Night and Dawn

“Kyouichi!! Stop it!! You’ll kill him!!”

His gold-flecked brown eyes lifted to her deep blue ones as he nonchalantly held up the barely conscious body of a delinquent by his collar, the complete moron who had challenged him, to watch Aoi Misato, Mother Teresa/princess of Magami High, student council president, classmate (Class 3C), running up to him, her waist-length black hair flowing behind her.

_Oh great. Here comes another endless lecture about the sanctity of human life or some bullshit._

“Why do you keep doing this?!! Can’t you ever let a fight go?!! And to top it all off, in school!!!”

Posturing as per usual cocky indifference, wooden _bokuto_ slung over his shoulders, his ears tuned out her voice while his eyes unwillingly drank in her form, which was shivering with self-righteousness. There were shuffling noises behind them; probably the loser associates dragging away his out-cold opponent.

_Wonder how much she’d shiver if I……whoa!! Stop right there, Horaiji!! This is Aoi, the buzzkill, not the fantasy. The afternoon Tokyo heat is getting to me._

“Kyouichi!! I’m going home!! Mom and Dad need my help!! See you, Aoi!!

“Bye, Tatsuma!! Call if you need us!!”

She resumed her lecture-rant after their new friend left. Between the words ‘gentle’ and ‘considerate’, he turned and started walking away from her. This usually silenced her but today looked to be an exception.

“You have so much to give!! And you have the strength to protect, which I wish I had!! And still, this is how you choose to go on with your life…”

It went on and on until Aoi realized they had walked further away from school. With a start, she remembered this familiar place. It was where she had first met the delinquent who immensely fascinated and frustrated her.

“Words are cheap, princess. You can look down from your high goddamn tower and judge us mere mortals but try living in the real world. While I’m at it, why do you always give me shit about non-violence? Why the concern? For someone like me?”

She mused his words in silence while he stood there. A couple of fresh-faced punks were walking by and whistled at the sight of Aoi, which was immediately silenced by his signature glare.

“Crap!! It’s the ‘samurai-for-hire’!! Must be his girlfriend!! Run!!”

They quickly scampered away, and she looked up at him, brown eyes meeting deep blue ones with flints of grey. This girl did not share any common social space with him, apart from school. He was perfectly conscious of what their roles were. She was the privileged heiress and he was a delinquent from the wrong side of the tracks. She would go on to do great things and never know abandonment and the injustices of the world while the path he travelled only had more darkness. Yet, he could not resist being around her just so some of that light of hers would keep him warm. He recognized this place too. It was the beginning and end of his salvation.

Even while knowing he would have no place in her life, his body moved before his mind did and he had backed her into the alley wall. Though he was way taller than her, she stood her ground locking her eyes with his.

Deep down, he admired and respected her resolve though he would never admit it aloud. She reminded him of his temporary absentee adoptive father Kamui. She kept on reprimanding him despite his intentional ignorance of her. He could not drown out her voice even when he tried. She was entrenched somewhere deep inside. His conscience spoke in her soft and melodic tones.

He put his _bokuto_ carefully on an abandoned cardboard box, the hilt resting inches away from the now-silent pair. His arms kept her captive, hands resting on either side of her shoulders.

“Answer me, princess. Why do you care about my hands not becoming bloody? I never see you trying to stop Tatsuma or Daigo.

She wondered what it was about him that brought out the unreasonable stubbornness to stand her ground against him, though she was amicable most of the time. She knew there was genuine good in him and the potential to do more. It was what pushed her to get on his case, despite knowing how much he disliked it. Her. Everyone knew what a sweetheart she was, but at times it was Kyouichi who brought her suppressed anger and rebellion to the surface with a few choice smirks or words.

He was smirking at her now, a corner of his lips quirked as he was expecting her to push him away.

Aoi’s eyes fluttered down from his forehead to his smirking lips and she wondered how soft they would be against hers. They had featured a big role in her dreams recently, not that she would ever admit it out loud. To him, of all people. Komaki would have imploded by now if she knew. But impulse coupled with desire and curiosity took over.

To both their surprises, she grabbed his lapels and planted her lips on his, swallowing his gasp.

She roved her lips over his; it was soft, warm and pliant with an edge of reckless, chaotic danger. The taste so divinely Kyouichi, it drove her to explore further. Tentatively licking his lower lip with her tongue, her hands relaxed on his chest in relief that he had not shoved her away.

Initially surprised, his brain caught up to the reality of Aoi’s lips shyly nibbling on his. He closed his eyes automatically, savoring her sweet sunshine warmth. When her hands relaxed on his chest, he wound his arms around her waist and pursued her mouth with his, deepening the kiss. She, in turn, slid her arms around his neck. One hand exploring the surprising softness of his hair while his tongue boldly tangled with hers.

She moaned softly, a rush of desire flooding her insides as she tasted nothing but Kyouichi’s lips sending her into a frenzy. Felt nothing but his arms now loosening to run over her hips and tracing the curves of her spine. Heard only his appreciative groan as she caressed his scalp with her fingertips and trailed down to his nape.

He ran a hand up to tangle in her hair as he pulled gently to the left so he could trace the shell of her ear with the lips she was beginning to think she could not be without. Her grip on his hair tightened as he further nibbled and sucked his way down the column of her throat.

“Mmhmm. Kyouichi….”

The distant wail of a car was like a wake up call, bringing them back to the present. Aoi silently lamented the loss of this moment, as he released her and walked back a few steps to gain breathing space.

She felt chilled now, missing the blazing heat of his body wrapping gently around hers, belying his rough demeanor. Now that she was out of that delicious haze, it was time to deal with what had just happened.

_I kissed him. My first kiss!! With Kyouichi!! I know I’ll remember till the day I die, but what about him? What about me? Where do we go from here?_

“Didn’t know you had that in you, princess.”

This time ‘princess’ did not have the usual sting. It almost sounded affectionate. She looked at him, observing the flush on his cheekbones. She wondered how many shades of red her cheeks held.

_Not unaffected. But I’m afraid to hear his next words._

“Go home, Aoi. We’ll pretend this never happened.”

She knew he would react like this, but it still hurt. Like he had thrown a cold bucket of water over the blazing tumults of her emotions. Anger and desire swirled through her, eclipsing joy. Tamping it all down took some effort and she succeeded, the polite heiress girl façade back in place.

“Come on. I’ll walk you to the station.”

Kyouichi was surprised at the even tone of his voice and grimaced as Aoi flinched. He was still processing what had just happened. The kiss had undone him. It had stealthily melted the barriers he had created around himself, especially against the girl who walked ahead of him. He silently perused her from the length of her hair to the edge where her skirt met her knee-high socks. A tantalizing glimpse of her thighs teased his vision and he wondered if it would be as creamy soft and smooth.

_Damn it!! Damn it all!!!_

_Later that night…._

Kyouichi lay on the cot, his arms wrapped behind his head as the walls of his room thumped with music and laughter. DIVA was in business, its hostesses entertaining men and women. The noise used to bother him when he first started staying here but over time the place had grown on him. His adoptive ‘father’ had asked the patrons to look after him and now they were his impromptu family.

His nostalgia was hitting hard today, especially his middle school days. It was when he first experienced the strong resolve of a fragile-looking girl. It had been shortly after he was abandoned by Kamui. His days consisted of taking on anyone who looked at him wrong. He barely remembered losing his virginity as hazes of violence and bloodshed colored his psyche. His classmates gave him a wide berth and girls dared each other to go talk to him. He could recall a messy tangle of limbs behind the school building, the girl being a year older and a bit more experienced than him. She coolly smoothed out her uniform and hair and thanked him as she walked away. He was adjusting his own shirt and tie when she turned back and spoke.

“You know, Houraiji-kun, all that anger will kill you unless you find a way to channel it for good.”

With a wave, she sauntered away while his mouth fell open in surprise. After that, there were a couple more unmemorable hook-ups. But none of these experiences compared to the way Aoi felt.

Aoi. When did he start thinking of her on a first-name basis? He thought she irritated him but in truth, she unsettled him. Made him question his reasons. Fascinated him with her naïve ideals which were strong in their resolve. Despite failing to protect, she kept on trying anyway.

A knock broke through his contemplation.

“Kyon-chii!! A visitor for you!!”

The patron’s voice trilled as he grumbled about the number of times he had repeatedly asked them not to call him that.

_Probably Tatsuma wanting company while having strawberry milk._

As he opened the door however, it was Aoi who laced and unlaced her fingers. She was still in her school uniform, which he was surprised to see soaking wet.

“What the hell, princess? Why are you soaked? Please don’t tell me you ran here all the way here!!”

He looked outside his window, surprised to rain pelting the club’s dusty front. Apparently, his thoughts had completely distracted him from the outside world; its focus now standing in front of him like a fever dream come true. The wet uniform clung to her, outlining a body that was wreaking havoc with his psyche. His two sides warred internally; the beast wanted to devour her whole as she had willingly walked into his den while the reluctant nurturer in him wanted to take care of her. 

The inner gentleman won. She shivered while he located a dry towel around the mess that was his room. A cup of tea appeared as she was done somewhat drying her hair.

He stood against the wall opposite his bed, arms crossed. Words tumbled out before she had finished taking a third sip.

“So, what are you doing here?”

Aoi put the cup down on the table beside his bed and walked up to him, stopping inches away. He turned towards her, with a raised eyebrow.

“Kyouichi, stop that.”

“What?”

“Stop acting like nothing happened. Like you weren’t thinking about it.”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, Princess.”

“And there it is. You are trying to pretend you don’t care. Nothing fazes you. All right, I’ll start. I can’t stop thinking about this afternoon. It was my first kiss. And it was with you. I have never felt that way. I had no idea it would feel like an entire world was going on and you were my anchor. I cannot pretend it didn’t happen. Because it did. I do not regret it. Do you?”

Her vehemence stunned him and only a fraction of it showed. He was torn between wanting to send her home and hauling her into his frame and kissing her senseless. Their reality was crystal clear; yet, he wanted more. But he knew she deserved better. So, mustering his cracked indifference, he opened his mouth.

“Nope, no regrets. But I don’t go for proper little girls. I have had women. Real women. So, let me call you a taxi. Go home, Aoi.”

“Fine, then. Give them Tatsuma’s address. Perhaps, he can console me.”

Aoi had barely turned away from him when she felt his hands grasp her upper arms, swiftly turn her around and plant her against the wall. His barely restrained fury was creating heat, which was liquifying at her apex.

“You’ll do no such thing. You hear me, princess?”

With that, his mouth crushed hers in a kiss that warmed her previously rain-soaked body. She responded immediately, opening her lips further to let the tip of his tongue duel with hers. She moaned as he gently nipped her lower lip. His hands framed her face as she traced hers over his firm abdomen and chest. He had a lean built, a martial artist’s musculature. She knew he was in good shape, if the everyday fights he won were any indications.

Wanting to feel his skin against hers, she went to unbutton his shirt. Realizing her intent, Kyouichi grasped her hands.

“Are you sure, Aoi? There’s no going back.”

“As sure as breathing.”

With that, she tugged him to the bed where he plopped down with her legs sitting on either side of him. His hands trailed from her bent knee to the sliver of skin that haunted his fantasies. She shivered as his fingers trailed further up, revealing her delicate white thighs to his molten gaze.

“You are beyond beautiful, princess.”

Her body protested but resumed humming as his hands left her bare skin to trail up over her waist and slowly rolled her uniform top upwards. She raised her arms to assist him. He kissed every inch of skin he revealed, as if in reverence. It only stoked the arduous hunger inside her and she gasped as he placed a kiss over her heart. Leaning back, he drank her in, the white lace confection cupping her full, rounded globes. Her nipples were stiff against the fabric. His fingers caressed the straps and met at the front clasp. His mouth explored her throat as he cupped and lightly squeezed her breasts in his hands.

The action caused her to grind over his hardness as her hands gripped his hair. She quickly pulled his shirt over his head, too impatient to unbutton it. He chuckled and then quavered as her fingertips explored his bare skin. She marveled at the smooth yet hard texture of his skin, bronzed by spending hours in the sun, contrasting her ivory complexion.

“So are you, Kyouichi.”

Her earnest compliment caused the corners of his lips to quirk up. She really was something else. His lips feathered soft kisses against the underside of her jaw as he unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts fully to his ravenous gaze. Without further do, his lips sucked her nipple in while he rolled the other between his thumb and index finger. She greedily moaned, as her hands trailed over his belt and rubbed his hardness straining at the seams, rewarded with a groan emitting from his throat. She glided down to the floor and unzipped his pants, her hands gently pulling out his hardened member. He sat on the bed with his hands on either side, wide eyed, waiting for her to make the next move. 

Precum was at the tip and she leaned forward, wanting to know his taste. It was hot and salty; she rather liked it. Wanting more, she sucked him into her mouth slowly, squeezing up and down his impressive length. His groans were throatier as she took more of him into her mouth. Her arousal ran rampant as her panties became soaked.

He caressed her hair and mumbled his pleasure incoherently. The pressure to release became intense as she continued her ministrations and suddenly, he could not take it anymore.

“Where did you learn that, Princess? Especially a good girl like you?”

“Kyouichi, you really know nothing about me. I have watched a few AV’s.”

“Out of curiosity? You have interesting hobbies.”

She shrugged her shoulders which in turn lifted her breasts to his gaze. Cupping his balls in her hand, she increased the intensity of her strokes.

He grasped her arms and stood her up. She looked at him questioningly.

“You keep doing that, the night will be over before it begins.”

He unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor as he surveyed her form. White lace panties, he observed with victorious delight, were soaked with her juices and her thigh-high black socks highlighting her complexion represented a sexy innocence that only she could pull off.

He softly laid her on his bed and took his time slipping her panties down her legs. She lifted her hips to accommodate him. Next, he rolled down her thigh-highs, nipping the underside of her knee a little which caused her to squeak in surprise.

“After I’m done, you’ll never think of another guy besides me.”

His mouth found hers again as he lay on top of her, his hand running down from her throat to her belly, the other one rested on his elbow. She felt his member prodding at her inner thigh. Grasping it in one hand, she ran her thumb over the now-slippery tip.

“It’s my turn to taste you.”

He kissed and nipped his way down her body and parted her thighs to take in her glistening womanhood. Slowly, he lowered his head and licked her opening all the way up to her clitoris. She tasted like rain and sunshine and warm summer rays. A flavor that could only be Aoi’s.

His tongue slid in and out of her entrance, eyes and ears observing her trembling and hearing her moan and scream his name in ecstatic pleasure.

“You taste amazing, Aoi. Even better than I imagined.”

He inserted his middle finger into her tight and wet entrance which sucked it in, completely distracting her from what he said. Rotating it within her walls, he licked her clitoris which earned him a gasp. Adding his index, he made a come-hither motion inside her, causing her body to arch up in reaction.

“Kyouichi! Please!! More…”

Temporarily breaking away from her, he pulled open the drawer and removed a foil. She watched wide-eyed as he ripped it with his teeth and rolled it on his member. He hovered over her, his hips resting between her legs. He rubbed the tip of his member up and down her slit, watching as she canted her entrance towards him.

“Kyouichi, this is my first time.”

“I’m honored, Princess Aoi. It will hurt just for moment. If it’s too much, grip my hand tightly. I promise I’ll stop.”

She nodded and he fed his length into her, pushing inch by inch until he was completely inside. Feeling her body seize up, he stilled his motion, letting her adjust to his size.

Aoi had known it would hurt but still nothing could have prepared her for it. Kyouichi had been gentle and considerate, she knew he would be. Now, as the pain subsided, the desire to have him move inside her began and she let him know by sliding her hands down his hips.

He began thrusting slowly. Her eyes dilated and her lips parted as she moaned her assent whispering his name.

“More, please Kyouichi..”

He loved the sound of his name on her lips. Especially as she was coming undone. She scratched her nails down his back and gripped his hips, urging him to go faster. Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he thrust faster and harder into her core while she repeated his name in a rapturous litany.

She was everything he never knew he wanted and needed. All their encounters ran like a film reel in his mind as he watched her come apart unreservedly. Realizing one taste of her would never be enough, he nipped above her collarbone, leaving a mark. Even if it would fade. He kissed her deeply, tangling his fingers into her hair as her legs locked behind his neck.

Aoi’s stomach muscles clenched, another orgasm teetering on release. As he thrusts hard and deep, she shudders her release.

Kyouichi neared the brink of release and seeing her orgasm under him, he lets himself climax. He lays down beside her and throws the used condom into a waste basket. After a few minutes, she gets up and is about to leave the bed when he grasps her arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Don’t worry, Kyouichi. I have no wish to embarrass you. I understand this is a one-time deal. I may have been a virgin, but I know how you operate.”

“Operate? Wait…”

“You are the one-night stand king. I have heard girls giggling about it in the locker rooms.”

He pulled her into bed, as she lay on her side facing him. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he contemplated her words.

“That may have been true once upon a time. Girls were a weak distraction from what I was truly feeling. Then, you came along, all pigtails and self-righteous indignation in a cute package. You were smaller in size than me and yet you stood your ground. It was unsettling.”

Aoi ran her fingers down his cheek and gently cupped his jaw as he talked. She had never thought he would reveal his inner thoughts. Now, she started to understand his behavior around her. Why he would tense up and cover his actual feelings with insults and sarcasm.

The first time she met him, it was his eyes that had frozen her to the spot. Most people saw his scowls and bloodthirsty grins, but she saw the tumult of pain and abandonment in those brown orbs. She had an empathetic nature but her pull to him went beyond that. As time passed by, she noticed that his eyes studied her when he thought she would not notice. She began to observe him too, which led her to see beyond his delinquent image. He would save other kids from bullies and do it in a way that would not portray him as a hero. The many facets of his personality sank their hooks into her and she realized she had it bad when she kept arguing with him to stop picking or accepting fights, despite his ignorance of her. Her feelings ran deep. Far more intense.

She checked back into the present as he recounted their past and noticed how his fingers traced her hips and stomach.

“So, you see Princess Aoi, it’s not just a one-night stand. With you, it could never stay that way. “

Hope flared in her heart at his words. Maybe they could have a future.

“So, what are you saying, Kyouichi? What does this mean for us?”

His eyes took her in, still trying to convince himself it was all a dream. But she was as real as the roof over his head. He had known deep down that she was just not another girl. He had realized the depths of his feelings, even if he tried to convince himself otherwise. He could have let it go but not after today. Probably not till the day he died.

Deciding they had talked enough, he murmured as he traced the shell of her ear with his lips.

“Aoi Misato, you walked in here knowing what may happen. Now that I’ve had a taste of you, I am not letting you go. Brace yourself.”

She giggled and sighed as his lips gently sucked the pressure point between her neck and shoulders. Her hands came up to grip his hair as the fire in her blood was stoked once again.

Dawn came, with birds chirping and sun rays slowly penetrating the sky. Inside the room, two people slept on, entwined around each other, blissful smiles on their faces.


End file.
